Twilight meets Eastenders
by essex girl xxx
Summary: When Twilight meets Eastenders, all hell breaks loose. Chaos and drama will occour on Albert Square. Love might blossom between the most unusual people, and hatred will run alongside it. What will happen on Albert Square. First FF. Pairings obvious.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight meets Eastenders **

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is eastenders-esmecullen here! I would like to thank TeamCullen007 beta-ing my story. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Everything was normal in Albert square until one cold winter morning removal van rolled passed the Vic. soon after the residents of the square saw a unfamiliar car stop outside the Vic. Out of it came four men and four women. The first two men looked like they were in there early 40's and the second two looked as if they were in there early 20's. The first woman looked like she was in her late 30s and the other 3 looked like they were I there early 20's. All eight of them walked together down the street and around the corner to a house with a 'For Sale' sign in front of it.

The next day no one had really heard from them until the afternoon. Ronnie Mitchell went to the doctors surgery to pick up her sister Roxy from an appointment she had. She walked into the doctors room and was shocked not to see doctor Al. Instead she saw Carlisle Cullen sitting in his chair.

''Oh sorry for barging in like this. I thought you were someone else.'' Ronnie said in shock.

''Oh that's OK, I just started working here.'' he replied. By this time Ronnie was seven months pregnant .

''Um, excuse me, Dr Cullen? I was wondering whether you could tell me about pregnancy.'' So Dr, Cullen motioned for her to sit down and they started to talk. In the time that they talked, they found out a lot about each other

The next person from the 'New Family' was Edward. He was going to the market to buy something for his girlfriend, Bella Swan.

''Hi, are you looking for anything specific?'' Stacey Slater, the owner of the stall asked.

''Yeah, I am looking for something for my girlfriend. What do you think she would like for Christmas?'' Edward asked politely.

''Well you most definitely can't go wrong with this beautiful jumper.'' Stacey went along the stall until she came to a pile of sea blue jumpers. Suddenly, they just began to talk about Bella and Stacey's boyfriend Bradley, and how lucky they were to have such loving partners.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I am afraid that the next few chapters are going to be this length. I am starting the next chapter so it should be up soon, I hope. Sorry! Merry Christmas!**

**eastenders-esmecullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight meets eastenders ( chapter 2)**

**a/n hi I hope you liked my first chapter this is my second chapter I hope you like it. Also I would like to thank TeamCullen007 for bettering my story again you should read her stories as well. Thank you enjoy.**

The next of them to be spotted was Charlie (Bella's dad). He walked into the Vic to get a drink when he saw Peggy Mitchell having a melt down behind the bar. He stepped in to help her and ended up getting a job there Charlie was delighted to get a job on the first day he moved there and was even happier to be able to contribute to Bella and Edwards wedding. At first he didn't like the idea of his daughter getting married to a vampire and even more didn't like not being able to pay for any of it due to the fact that he had to quit his job to move to walford with the Cullen's. so then he thought that the wedding would go smoothly but he was so wrong !!!

A few days later and everything seemed to be going ok with the Cullen's. until the 14th. It was early in the afternoon and Christian was taking his usual stroll when he came across Rosalie sitting on the step outside the community centre. He looked at her and wondered whether to help her or not. But he took a chance and sat down to help her.

"what's wrong darling?" he asked her sympathetically.

Rosalie slowly looked up wondering who had asked her. She looked at Christian for a while in silence and then she finally spoke.

" em my boyfriend , he said that he can't come here until the new year and I wont see him for the holidays" she muttered whilst crying into her hands .

Christian sat down next to her and said " oh darling don't worry you'll see him after won't you ?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"thanks I guess I'm just being stupid" she said.

That's when it happened there eyes met and they both leaned in for a kiss. But they stopped before the did. They both stood up and slowly walked away making sure no one had seen them. The next day they didn't talk to each other and they didn't tell anyone what had happened the previous night. They didn't know it but that was only the first of the bad things to happen to the Cullen's.

**a/n hi I hope you liked this chapter I will be putting the next one on soon thans for reading it and could you please review it thanks again. Merry Christmas.**

**Eastenders-esmecullen **


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight meets eastenders (chapter 3)

**a/n hi everyone can you please review my story if you haven't done so all ready because I really would like to know what you think of my story thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you like this new chapter. **

The bubbly Alice was the next to be seen wondering around the market looking for a job. she asked around every where only to find that no one had a position for her. So she decided to give up and go to have a hot chocolate at the café. As she was sitting there and drinking her hot chocolate she noticed a 'help wanted sign' on the side of the counter. She looked up and saw peter Beal struggling to keep up with all of the orders. She quickly rushed over and asked if he needed any help.

"excuse me , I was wondering if you could help me I am looking for a job and I noticed the 'help wanted sign' and wanted to apply" she said to him politely.

"oh sorry my dad would kill me if I hired any one without asking him first, but I can give you a trial if you'd like." peter answered generously walking over to call his dad. so Alice started to work and then suddenly Ian Beal rushed in looking to see if she was doing a good job.

"hello, I'm Ian Beal the owner, might I say you are doing a fine job if you want a job you've got one" he said to Alice.

"thank you so much for this you won't regret it" she said rushing out of the café to go find jasper.

At the shopping centre Roxy Mitchell and Jasper ran into each other.

"oh I'm so sorry" said Roxy picking up her bag off of the floor.

"no that's ok. So what's your name?" he asked her.

"I'm Roxy Mitchell and you are?"

"I'm jasper Cullen I only just moved here" he said.

Suddenly he heard a loud voice shouting his name. both of them turned around and saw Alice running up to them . She ran up and gave him a big hug.

"I've got a job!!!" she told him excitedly.

"who's this?" Roxy asked.

"this is my girlfriend Alice , Alice this is Roxy" he said pointing to them. They smiled at each other then Roxy said:

"well it was really nice meeting both of you I'll see you around."

She walked of pushing the pram in front of them. Alice and Jasper looked at each other and them walked home.

**a/n hi again I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be up soon thank you so much**

**Merry Christmas**

**Eastenders-esmecullen **


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight meets eastenders (chapter 4)

**a/n Hello everyone I hope you liked the story so far and I hope you like this chapter**

Poor Bella was the next to be spotted she was rushing about the market trying to sort out her 2010 wedding when she fainted. She was laying there passed out on the floor when syed saw her . He rushed over to help.

"someone call the doctor!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as loud as he could to get someone's attention.

Ronnie heard this from the Vic and quickly ran out dialling her phone.

"hello can I have a doctor please a girl has passed out were outside the queen Vic on Albert square!" she told them kneeling down to see if she was ok.

Soon after they saw an ambulance rush passed.

"ok lets get her in" the man said getting out of the van.. They lifted her and placed her in the back. Syed went with them and Ronnie went back to the bar..

When they got to the doctors surgery they took her to a dull room and lay her on the bed.

About 5 minutes after Carlisle came in. He turned around after closing the door and saw Bella laying there.

"Bella?" he said in shock. "who are you ?" he asked syed.

"oh I'm sorry I'm syed I found her outside the Vic but I'd better be going now" he replied opening the door.

As he left Carlisle looked at Bella and checked her blood pressure. After a few minutes Bella woke up and saw Carlisle.

"Carlisle what am I doing here?" she asked confused.

He told her what happened .

"anyway there's nothing to worry about but I think I know why this happened I think you could be pregnant!" he told her.

Her eyes widened and her mouth almost dropped to the floor. She looked shocked and happy at the same time and she was really glad that Carlisle was the one to tell her. They both rushed home to tell the rest of there family.

They told them the news and everyone all looked so happy. Including Edward who was really glad that her was going to become a dad! But from then on he wouldn't let her do any thing that could harm her and made her rest for most of the time.

**a/n hi can you please review my story thanks for reading **

**eastenders-esmecullen**


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight meets eastenders (chapter 5)

When it all went wrong!

**A/n hi everyone I just wanted to say thank you to teamcullen007 for reviewing my story so far and say to everyone else who reads my story can you please please please review thanks and I hope you like this one**

The week before the wedding and Edward needed to hire a car from the car lot. So he walked over there and met Janine standing outside.

"well hello, I haven't seen you before " Janine said to him.

"err yer I have only just moved here with my family. I'm Edward Cullen and I need to hire a car." he said.

Then Janine tried to kiss him!

"err what do you think you are doing? I'm getting married in a week!" he shouted at her furiously.

He quickly turned round and walked back home leaving Janine standing there. She didn't like being turned down by Edward so she rushed back in to the car lot.

She walked in and slammed the door. She stood there with her back to the door for a while.

She was watching Archie who was sitting at the window watching the Vic to see if any of the Mitchell's were coming out.

"oh my god did you see what just happened!" Janine said angrily.

"yes I did and you don't seem to be too happy about it." Archie replied turning around in his chair and wheeling it back to his desk.

"I cant believe he just been turned down !!! He'll pay!" she shouted.

Then she told him everything she knew about the Cullen's and she told him how she had seen the Cullen's hanging around with the Mitchells.

He was intrigued by this and thought if he helped Janine ruin the Cullen's that some how he could do the same to the Mitchell's.

But they couldn't do any thing to the Cullen's but they had no idea why. all there tries didn't work. nothing worked.

They eventually found out that it didn't work because they were vampires and only vampires could kill other vampires.

Soon after they noticed that there was a new girl around. They got talking to her and found out her name was Victoria. She told them about the Cullen's and told them that she was a vampire as well. this made Janine and Archie delighted. She told them how if one little thing happened to Bella or her baby Edward would be destroyed . Together all 3 of them cooked up an evil plan on how they would ruin them. Edward and Bella's plan wasn't going to go quite to plan!

**a/n hi again could you please review and I hope you liked this chapter **

**Eastenders-esmecullen**

**p.s sorry for my short chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight meets Eastenders (chapter 6)**

**a/n hi everyone sorry I took a long time to write this chapter. I haven't really had much time recently but still I hope you like it.**

A few days before the wedding esme Cullen was finally spotted walking over to the car lot. She was looking for a job and thought the car lot could use some help. She was really nervous but she knew she had to do it for the sake of her family. So she walked over there slowly to see Archie or Janine. She stood outside for a moment looking at the picture of Archie on the side of the wall. Then she quickly got herself ready and knocked on the door.

"come in " said a deep voice from inside.

She slowly opened the door and pocked her head through . She saw a old looking man sitting at his desk.

"err hi I'm esme Cullen , I'm looking for a job and wondered if you had anything that I could do" she said nervously.

When she said that she was a Cullen his eyes grew bigger.

"hello , I'm Archie Mitchell so you say you're a Cullen eh?" he said deviously.

"em yer " she said confused.

He quickly smiled and said "well in that case your hired when can you start?" he said.

"oh my god thank you I could start now if you'd like." she said surprised.

Archie smiled deviously and nodded. After about an hour of esme working there Janine burst in.

"oh Janine can I talk to you outside quickly please ? This will only take a second esme." he said stepping out of the door.

"what??" Janine shouted at him.

"do you have any idea who that is in there?" he said pointing at the door.

"someone named esme" Janine said sarcastically.

"that's esme Cullen !" he told her.

then both of them started talking about what they could use her for. They went back in to esme and looked at her for a second thinking of what they were going to do. They started talking to esme about her family and about the wedding. She told them that the wedding was due to be on the 30th of January 2010. But at that precise moment Victoria came in.

"VICTORIA!!!!!!!!!" esme shouted.

"hello esme" she replied.

"what's going on?" she said looking at Archie.

"well esme were going to keep you here while young Victoria here is going to track down Edward and Bella and kill them!" he said to her.

"don't you dare hurt them!" she shouted at Victoria.

"well you can't really do anything about that now can you" Victoria said walking out.

**a/n hi thank you for reading can you please review my story **

**Thanks again **

**Eastenders-esmecullen**


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Meets eastenders (chapter 7)

The wedding!

**A/n hi this is my 7****th**** chapter and so far on all of my chapters so far I have only had 2 reviews and they are both from teamcullen007 so thank you to her but the rest of you if your reading this can you please please review. I hope you like this chapter.**

On the morning of the wedding no one had heard from esme even her family hadn't seen her! Everyone was getting really worried but they didn't want to say anything because they thought it would ruin Bella and Edwards big day. Edward hadn't come out of his room yet but everyone thought he was getting ready. So Carlisle went in to check on him. He was sitting on a chair looking out of the window.

"are you ok Edward?" Carlisle said.

"Em yer sorry. Have you heard from esme yet?" he asked turning round to face him.

Carlisle sighed. "no I'm sorry I'm going to get Alice n a second and we will go look for her" he said getting up and walking over to the door.

Alice was in bellas room laying on her bed talking to her. She sat up quickly noticing the look on bellas face.

"are you ok Bella?" she asked her.

"oh yer I'm fine just a bit nervous you know" she replied

Then suddenly Alice paused. She was having a vision.

"oh my god Victoria's back!" she shouted.

"what?!" Bella said in shock.

Then all of a sudden Carlisle burst in.

"Alice come with me to look for esme!" he said to her.

Then both of then ran out leaving Bella on her own. An hour after they had left the rest of them left for the wedding.

While Alice and Carlisle were out Alice had another vision. She saw Victoria at the wedding with Archie and Janine but just the she saw esme as well! She was really shocked and unhappy at the sight.

"Carlisle we have to go home to warn the bothers , Victoria is going to turn up at the wedding!" she told him.

"but what about esme?" he asked.

She told him the full details about her vision and the went home. But when they got there everyone was gone so they set off for the church.

At the church everyone was in there positions Edward was standing at the front with the priest and everyone else was sitting in there seats. that's when Bella and Charlie walked in. Edward turned round and saw her walking towards him and his eyes grew larger. She was beautiful! Her long brown hair softly laying on her back and was wearing a beautiful white dress that floated on the floor. Once she got to the front of the church she looked at Edward and smiled.

But suddenly the doors swung open standing there was Victoria and close behind Janine were holding esme.

"STOP THE WEDDING!!!" Victoria shouted.

"esme thank god your ok!" Bella said rushing to make sure they didn't hurt her.

"what do you want Victoria?" Edward asked.

"you and your precious family dead!" she said.

Then the doors opened again it was Alice and Carlisle they quickly got esme and Bella and took them back to the front.

Amongst the audience were the Mitchell's Ronnie quickly stood up.

"dad how could you be involved in this?" she shouted angrily.

"stay away from my family!" Carlisle shouted at the three of them.

The Cullen boys then all started walking towards them with the girls behind. The boys surrounded Victoria and the girls stood watching Archie and Janine. The pair quickly grabbed Bella. She was struggling they threw her against the bench. Everyone starred in shock. Bella stood up clenching her stomach in her hands.

"what do you think you are doing?" Alice screamed "she's pregnant!"

"do you just enjoy hurting people dad? Ronnie said. "for both of your sakes this baby better still be alive!" Alice and Ronnie took Bella to the hospital.

By this time the Cullen's were fuming they grabbed Victoria and threw her against the bench. Except it didn't hit her stomach it hit her head! She collapsed on the floor and slowly and painfully bled to death! Everyone then ran out to the hospital to see if Bella was ok.

**a/n hi can you please review this chapter thanks**

**Eastenders-esmecullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight meets Eastenders chapter 8 **(the end)

**a/n hi thank you to the 2 people who reviewed my story so far and I wasn't too sure on how to end it so I'm sorry if it isn't that good or if it isn't that long anyway I hope you like it.**

When Alice, Ronnie and Bella got to the hospital Ronnie waited with Bella while Alice told the woman at the desk what had happened.

"ok then lets get her through here " the woman said pointing toward the door.

All four of them slowly guided Bella up and helped her through the door. They walked down quite a closed in corridor and the woman stopped at a large door.

"ok here we are I'll just go in and tell the doctor about what happened " she said opening the door and closing it behind her.

"em excuse me doctor I have a young woman here who is pregnant but she thinks that she may have lost her baby!" she said to him.

"em ok send her in" he said.

The woman quickly walked back over to the door and opened it.

"he can see you now" she said to then walking back down the corridor.

They stepped through the door and saw a young man sitting their in the corner.

"hello what is your name?" he asked Bella.

"em I'm Bella swan" she said hesitating.

"well miss swan come sit in here please oh can you two sit in the corridor please." he told them.

As Bella sat on the bed Alice and Ronnie walked out the door and sat on the two seats outside. He spoke to Bella and they started doing a test. Once they had finished talking about the baby the doctor opened the door an turned to Ronnie and Alice.

"you may come back in now " he told them.

They looked at each other and stood up. As they walked in they saw Bella almost in tears.

"oh Bella is the baby going to be ok?" Alice asked her sympathetically.

"em yer my it's going to be ok it's just, my baby might not be very well!" she said trying not to cry.

"oh no!!!" Ronnie said "I'm so sorry!"

"no it's not your fault " she said .

Just then the door swung open . It was Edward.

"Bella are you ok is the baby ok?" he said rushing to see her.

She turned round to Alice and asked her to tell him.

"well you see Edward the baby will live but it might not be very well" she told him.

"but the baby can have medication cant it?" he said to the doctor.

"oh yes of Corse and about a year of medication your little girl will be as good as new!" he said happily.

"well that's great!" Edward said looking at Bella.

"em excuse me did u just say that it's a girl?" said Alice.

"oh yes sorry I forgot to tell you when I saw it on the scan I needed to take to see if your baby was ok" he said.

Bella and Edward looked at each other. They smiled and hugged each other. Then the rest of the Cullen's rushed in.

"are you ok Bella?" Carlisle said.

Then The rest of them pilled into the small room.

"yes I fine " she said.

Rosalie quickly pushed her way to the front so she could sit down on the chair next to her.

"but what about the baby?" Rosalie said.

"oh yer my daughter will be fine after a bit of medication." she replied.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and looked back at everyone else.

"your daughter? It's a girl?!" jasper said.

"yep that's right were going to have a little girl!" Edward said.

"em miss swan it will be ok if you want to go now" the doctor said.

Charlie and Alice helped stand up and helped her walk out of the room. They stopped outside of the hospital and Charlie turned to Bella.

"congratulations darling I'm proud of you!" he said hugging her.

Then all of the Cullen's and Ronnie slowly walked home.

**a/n hi I hope you liked my story this I my final chapter so could you please review it**

**Thanks **

**Eastenders-esmecullen**


End file.
